1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connection devices such as junction boxes and the like for use with flat cables for power distribution such as the type designed for undercarpet use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A demand exists for a connection system which is simple and effective to use in situ and which is nevertheless adaptable to a variety of different circumstances.
British Patent Application No. 84 24281 discloses a connection device in the form of a pedestal on which can be mounted a standard socket outlet unit. The pedestal is formed by a base member across which the cable is laid, an upper clamping member secured to the base member, and an insulative separating plate. The separating plate is inserted between conductive elements of the cable, notably beneath the earthing screen and above the current-carrying conductors. Contact with the current-carrying conductors is made by means of respective insulation displacement contact (IDC) means on a base member, which are joined to respective screw terminals. The separating plate stops the IDC means penetrating too far. A further IDC means on the clamping member connects with the earthing screen. The socket outlet is connected up with short lengths of electric wire, familiar to the electrician.
Such a connection device is of great practicality but there are instances where it would be desirable to provide other sockets closely adjacent to the power socket, such as telephone or data outlets, or to enable connection of further power outlets by flat cable to an existing outlet.